


The Morning After

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: “Thank you,” Arthur says, giving him a syrupy kiss. He gets back in bed with the breakfast that Eames--Eames!--made for him. Munching on some French toast, he shakes his head and adds, “Man, the last time I served someone breakfast in bed, I’d just lost my virginity and I thought I was in love.”Eames’ back straightens as he sits at the foot of the bed. He pointedly looks anywhere that’s not at him.Arthur looks down at the plate and then back up at the beautiful, half naked man in his hotel room, who’s now fidgeting with his towel. “No fucking way. I was your first time?”





	The Morning After

“Should’ve been special--”

“Arthur--”

He stands, stepping on a rose. Several are strewn on the floor. “--Should’ve let you come first--"

Eames sputters. “Bloody hell, just kill me now.”

“--Should’ve made breakfast--”

He groans. “Are you there, God? It’s me, Eames. Please smite me.”

“--Should’ve--”

“I’m not a virgin!”

“What? Then--Oh.” His eyes widen. “You think…”

Eames snorts. “Do I _think_ anything?”

“Right.” He grins. “You know.”

He nods slowly, uncertain.

Arthur bites down on a rose and straddles him. “Well I know too.”

Eames laughs quietly, their foreheads touching. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you just said.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's only so much fluff you can put in 100 words.


End file.
